


"Red is a Badass Color"

by Ookami82



Series: Post-CoS [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Beautiful, Dress Up, Gen, Historical Dress, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric looks handsome all dressed up...A drawing commissioned for Ishte's "Chasing the Trail" Universe. Edward attends the Holiday Kickoff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Red is a Badass Color"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chasing the Trail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603331) by [ishte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishte/pseuds/ishte). 



> His shoes are amazing. I worked really hard on them-wait! What am I saying? Edward is amazing in this image! Winry is one lucky woman! If you notice Edward's cheeks are a bit rosy, he's a little under the whether. I realize his posture is quite stiff, there is a reason for that and I did that on purpose. With out giving too much away...Ed's right shoulder has been giving him some grief, he's a bit uncomfortable.

[](http://s1266.photobucket.com/user/Rachel_Liberto/media/IMG_9604_zpsbdc7f03f.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> So ishte is the one responsible for his awesome shoes! They are black and burgundy wingtips, a shoe that was worn back in "those times"...or relevant to Earth's 1920's-1940's. My father owned a few pairs and I was lucky enough to get to see them in "real life" though his were black and white. I showed him the image of Edward, and he said "Woah, that guy is hip! Those are wingtips! And his long hair is hip too!"


End file.
